1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts mounter cartridge structure and a parts mounter managing system to be applied to a parts mounter in which a plurality of cartridges each having a parts supply reel are arranged parallel to each other in a line at fixed intervals, and which mounts parts fed from the cartridges on a predetermined printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parts mounter for automatically mounting various parts including, e.g., resistors and capacitors on the surface of a printed circuit board has an arrangement as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. That is, a plurality of cartridges 60 are arranged parallel to each other at narrow intervals in a parts mounter 50. Each cartridge 60 has a parts supply reel 61 on which a tape-like parts holding medium (parts mounting tape) 62 holding parts to be mounted at fixed intervals is wound. In this arrangement, a parts information label 63 representing the parts code of parts to be supplied as a bar code is adhered on one side surface of each parts supply reel 61. This parts information label 63 is used in a setup check (which is performed, when the type of product flowed on a line is changed, in order to set cartridges in accordance with the change), in a check performed when the reels are changed, and in a variety of management tasks.
Referring to FIG. 1B, reference numeral 51 denotes a parts chuck nozzle provided in the parts mounter 50. The parts chuck nozzle 51 holds one part P by vacuum suction, which is fed from the parts mounting tape 62 wound on the parts supply reel 61, transfers the part P to a mounting position on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) as an object to be processed placed in the parts mounter, and mounts the part P on that position. Reference numeral 52 denotes a cutter which is also provided in the parts mounter 50. The cutter 52 cuts away an unnecessary bottom tape from the parts mounting tape 62. Reference numeral 53 denotes a cartridge positioning pin of the parts mounter 50. The cartridge positioning pin 53 fits in a fixing hole H for positioning formed in the cartridge 60 and thereby fixes the cartridge 60 at a predetermined position of the parts mounter 50. Reference numeral 54 denotes a lock pin of the parts mounter 50. The lock pin 54 engages with the lock claw of a lock lever 64 of the cartridge 60 and thereby fixes the cartridge 60 at a predetermined position of the parts mounter 50. Reference numeral 65 denotes a take-up reel for taking up an unnecessary top film from the parts mounting tape 62.
The parts mounter 50 with the above arrangement requires a task of comparing the parts code of the label 63 adhered on the parts supply reel 61 of each cartridge 60 set in the parts mounter 50 with device assignment data (parts list) for computer management.
In the above arrangement, however, the cartridges 60 each having the parts supply reel 61 are juxtaposed at narrow intervals in the parts mounter 50. Consequently, it is impossible to mechanically read the parts code of the label 63 adhered on each parts supply reel 61 with the cartridges 60 kept placed in the parts mounter 50. Conventionally, therefore, an operator A visually reads the code recorded on the parts information label 63 adhered on the side surface of the parts supply reel 61 and verbally transmits the read code to another operator B; and the operator B confirms the code on a parts list. That is, the parts confirmation work performed by a plurality of operators is required for all of the parts supply reels.
This conventional parts confirming means, however, requires a plurality of operators in the parts confirmation task. In addition, it is necessary to read the codes recorded on the labels on the side surfaces of the reels while the reels are kept juxtaposed at narrow intervals, i.e., with no large spacings between them. For these reasons, no highly reliable and stable parts confirmation work can be expected, resulting in a high ratio of occurrence of parts mounting errors. Also, the confirmation work is time-consuming and requires much labor.